


Chocolate And Peanut Butter

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, A little bit of angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Remembering his family, especially so close to Christmas, was always bittersweet for Derek, he enjoyed the happy memories but... the pain he felt from the loss was always overshadowing any of that joy, so Stiles tries to make things a little sweeter





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, it was supposed to be cute, I don't think it ended up being cute, I think the best thing I can do at this point really is just apologize for it

Stiles loves chocolate and peanut butter, ok?

It's the PERFECT combination and he's almost a little bitter that the most common analogy for stupid fights is one person dipping chocolate into someone else's peanut butter because excuse you chocolate and peanut butter is PERFECT and whoever would FIGHT about that has lost their mind

He'll fight anyone who says chocolate and peanut butter isn't amazing together, because it IS ok?

In every combination, in every form

Ice cream, cookies, cake, candy, doesn't matter, if it's chocolate and peanut butter, it's going to be delicious

He has a tendency to get a little bit possessive over it, and he's been known to hoard Reeses every once in a wile

(Frequently)

And if someone tries to take them from him and gets, you know, bitten or something, that isn't his fault and he refuses to be held accountable for that

Still, there is ONE person who he'll happily give all of the chocolate and peanut butter in the entire world to, especially if there's even a minute chance of helping him feel better

~+~

Derek loves The Polar Express

Not because it's necessarily a great movie- it wasn't really, it was ok, not really something he would have ever deemed a great movie

But...

It was the last movie he went to see in the theater with his family

Back then so much was going on, and he hadn't made alot of going to see a movie he was too old for because Cora was dieing to see it

And though he hadn't made a big deal out of it, he had had a good time anyway

They had lunch at a local pizza place and Cora got on this kick about hot chocolate and for one of the few, fleeting moments since Paige had died less than a year before, Derek was...

Happy

He had no clue that in only a few weeks he would never get to have that experience again

Every year, around Christmas, he and Laura used to watch The Polar Express, and it was melancholy and nostalgic but it was still special, still their's...

He hadn't watched it since her death, it was just too hard to watch it alone

So when he was faced with the fact that he was going to be spending Christmas with someone for the first time in three years...

He had the DVD out, but hadn't managed to say anything about it yet

~+~

"I swear to God, next year I'm just putting everything in bags and people can bite me,"

"That's bull, you love wrapping things too much," Derek chimed from the couch

"... Fair," Stiles grumbled back, huffing as he once again tried to contort himself to get a straight line through the wrapping papper

(Fun fact: He didn't)

A few more moments passed in virtual silence with Derek reading on the couch and Stiles wrapping gifts to the tune of some Christmas song he had decided to put on via his phone- because PURE and utter silence? Yeah that doesn't help anyone- it was nice.... peacefull

Wich was a weird thing but lately that was just.. a thing... with them, they were at peace with eachother, with the world around them, and there hadn't been a supernatural uprising or a monster invasion or hunters on a rampage in a pretty long time, thankfully

"I'm out of tape, can you get me a new roll?"

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Derek asked from behind his book, not even bothering to glance up from the page

"Beeeeeecause I'm trying to keep this wrapping papper from curling into all kinds of ungodly shapes? Pleaaaaase Derek?"

The werewolf sighed loudly, marking his book as he slipped off of the couch and headed into the bedroom to get the spare roll of tape, giving Stiles the perfect opportunity to pull Derek's gift out of the bag next to him and cover it up with papper before Derek got back

Sure he COULD have just done it wile Derek was out or something but when he had tried that a few days ago with Derek's other gift (because being a Christmas baby required atleast two, let's be real) he had just been in the process of getting it wrapped when Derek suddenly barged back into the loft after having forgotten his wallet and Stiles had given himself a pappercut the size of Kansas in his efforts to keep the freaking thing covered

"Here," Derek grunted, catching Stiles' attention as he tossed the roll of scotch tape at him

"Thank you boo~~!!" Stiles cooed back, batting his lashes as he finished up the wrapping

Derek just shook his head, albeit a bit fondly, and went back to his book

"So, as this is the last Saturday before Christmas, I suggest we do something special,"

"Christmas is on a Sunday this year Stiles," the werewolf pointed out, flipping a page in his book

"...Ok fine last Saturday before Christmas Eve so bite me,"

"Again?" Derek teased, wich just made Stiles snort, smirking as he slapped a bow on the box

(Stiles didn't usually do bows, but Derek DESERVED a bow ok?)

"Oh ha ha, very funny, with a sense of humor like that I might never ask you to bite me again,"

"That's a flat-out lie,"

Ok so maybe it was

"You're completely ignoring the point, the point is, I want to do something nice, so, I suggest pizza, ice cream, hot chocolate, and movies, bonus points for Christmas movies, but GOOD Christmas movies though, not the crappy icky Hallmark romcoms or sappy dramas, GOOD stuff like How The Grinch Stole Christmas, but not the weird Jim Carrey one, the good one from the fifties... or....fourties or.. huh.. when was the old cartoon one?"

"You're aware, aren't you, that the cartoon is only about thirty minutes long, if that?"

"You get my point though," Stiles huffed, standing up abruptly from his little ring of packing supplies and heading to the kitchen to grab some pizza coupons

"And isn't hot chocolate and ice cream a big contradiction?" Derek pointed out a second later

"Well not at the same time, obviously," Stiles muttered back as he moved towards the TV cabinet across from the couch

"Ofcourse not, because doing it at the same time would be crazy,"

Stiles paused, eyes narrowing and lips tightening into a purse

"I know you're trying to be a sarcastic butthead but you're actually not wrong so I don't get the joke,"

Derek shook his head, apparently trying to wave him off as he returned to his book

"So the only question is if I take something from the cabinet or if I go to the DVD box in our room,"

"Use your own discretion," Derek muttered back with disinterest

Stiles set the coupons down, bending down to open the DVD cabinet and pausing when he noticed a DVD case on top of the player

"'The Polar Express'? Huh.... I don't even remember buying this.... hey Derek, do you want to watch The Polar Express?"

Derek was quiet for a moment, and just when Stiles was about to turn around and ask him if everything was ok he answered

"Sure, that's fine,"

Wich... sounded a little less than enthusiastic but that in it's self wasn't really that surprising

Derek wasn't generally enthusiastic about ALOT....

So taking that as permission, he called in the pizza, popped in the movie, and hurried to get the ice cream

"Chocolate and peanut butter buckeye ice cream, the food of gods," he said, flopping down on the couch and handing a bowl and a spoon to his boyfreind

"Chocolate and peanut butter buckeye? That's the food of gods huh?" Derek snorted sckeptically as he leaned back and took a bite

"Yep, it's chocolate and peanut butter with little buckeye candies in it, you know peanut butter coated in chocolate with a little spot peanut butter on the surface? Those are the BEST, I love those things,"

"Huh..." Derek muttered back, eyes downcast as he took another bite, the movie having just started

Stiles wasn't paying much attention, more focused on the movie and shivering with delight from the taste of the ice cream

"Are you sure there are buckeyes in this?" Derek asked after a few minutes

Stiles glanced over at him, startling a little bit when he noticed how melancholy he looked

"Um... yeah, there should be, you don't have any?" he asked absently, more concerned with Derek's sudden sadness than anything else

"I haven't found any yet," Derek shrugged back

And without even thinking about he spooned out a few of the candies from his bowl into Derek's, moving a little bit closer

"Is this your way of doing the Lady And The Tramp thing? But instead of meatballs you're giving me chocolate balls?"

"Something like that, or maybe I'm just trying to be nice," Stiles shrugged back, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the tiny smile that crossed the wolf's face

From that moment on he couldn't really manage to watch the movie, he was too caught up with watching Derek

He looked so... forelorned....

A special kind of sad that Stiles recognized from himself, that wreaked of nostalgia and scars that were being picked at and scratched, not torn open, not quite bleeding but.. throbbing...

Reminders....

He knew from himself, everytime he watched Pokemon he experienced that feeling

Pokemon had been his mom's favorite thing to watch with him....

And he didn't know exactly what the connection was between Derek and The Polar Express but he could see it there and he had a pretty good idea of what it was related to

As soon as Derek had finished his ice cream Stiles moved closer, gently pulling him into a hug and dragging him closer to lay down against him

Derek went easily, willingly, not putting up any fight, and if anything that was what confirmed for Stiles that he was going through... something

And Stiles _understood_

He knew he needed this and Stiles was more than willing to provide it

He didn't need to ask what was wrong or ask Derek to talk about it, if he wanted to talk, he would

For the longest time they simply laid like that

Stiles got up when the pizza came and grabbed one of the nice blankets off of their bed to put over them and he made hot chocolate during the hot chocolate scene

And when the movie was over Derek asked if Stiles wanted to watch another one

Wich, really, was Derek Hale code for " _Can_ we watch another one?"

"We can watch The Grinch if you want," he added a moment later

"Even though it's only thirty minutes?" Stiles smirked teasingly

"Not like you don't have plenty of Christmas movies to watch after," he shrugged back, hugging the blanket tighter around his shoulders as Stiles got up and headed to the DVD cabinet

He was quiet for a few moments, taking the DVD out and putting the new one in

"You know that I love you.... right?" Stiles asked after a moment, heading back to the couch and slipping in next to Derek

"I know, and I love you... is there a reason you're asking?"

"No just... wanted you to remember, that's all,"

He couldn't help the slight smile that fell over his face when Derek suddenly cuddled closer, pressing against his boyfreind's shoulder and leaning into him, almost in his lap

Derek had always been nervous about touch, anxious, hesitant, afraid of it in some cases, but with Stiles...

With Stiles he had gotten past that a long time ago

And it made moments like this much easier, when all Stiles wanted was to hold Derek close and squeeze him, express how much he loved him...

And now he _could_ and that was _incredible_ and _amazing_ and so _so **releiving**_

Ofcourse Stiles wasn't nearly as discreet as he thought he was- or wanted to be- and Derek knew pretty much from the get-go that he was trying to help ease his pain

That he had sensed how much Derek was hurting and was trying to make it better, and Derek couldn't be more glad for that

And to his credit it... it helped

He honestly hadn't been sure if he could ever watch The Polar Express again after Laura died but...

Stiles made it possible, he made it... endurable, even.... enjoyable, despite the pain that it brought, it brought back the old, good memories too

The night had been somehow beautifully gentle and emotional and MEANINGFULL and even though they were always close these days, always all over eachother, always exploiting the fact that they were a couple for all it was worth, it had been some time since they had had a night that was just so.... deep

Especially without saying anything

And so when Derek woke up the next morning alone, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it

His initial instinct had been to panic but then he smelled the food and stumble-rushed out of bed and into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of releif when he saw Stiles unpacking a few boxes from Waffle House

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yes," Derek muttered flatly, though it was gentle, more relieved than anything

"Sorry, I thought it was a miracle I had managed to sneak out without waking you up, should've known to quit wile I was ahead," he winked

Derek blinked, taking a few hesitant steps closer and internally wincing at the feeling of the cold tile floor under his bare feet

"Why did you go out for Waffle House? We have waffle stuff here,"

"Because I've been gone all morning and I'm STARVING and didn't feel like making them myself,"

"Why were you gone all morning?" he asked in confusion, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind and nosing gently into his neck, sighing softly as he inhaled his mate's scent and let his anxiety start to drain off

"I got us something," he explained, leaning over to kiss Derek's cheek before bending down and picking up a shopping bag from the floor

Derek watched in confusion, slowly taking the bag and dipping his hand in to pull out two ugly Christmas sweaters

One featuring The Grinch, and the other featuring a train design

"Dude, I tried SO. HARD. to find one from The Polar Express but weirdly I don't think they make them, so uh... hopefully this works just as well?"

"It works," Derek said quietly, smiling shyly at him and hugging the train sweater close

"Out of curiosity... why The Grinch?"

He had been wondering about that since yesterday but he hadn't thought much of it until now

"It was my mom's favorite,"

 _Oh_...

That would explain it then

"Anyway I just had the urge to buy these after last night so..."

"You know you didn't have to right?"

"I know," he shrugged back, leaning up to gently kiss Derek's lips before moving away from his boyfreind

"I've gotta change alright? A waitress ran into me and spilled coffee on my shirt,"

Derek pouted, tilting his head in confusion

He didn't SMELL coffee...

He did smell waffles though and his rumbling stomach was forcing him to turn around and grab one of the boxes

Stiles, in the mean time, rushed into the bedroom, hurrying over to the dresser and- though he knew it was cliche- opening his underwear drawer

It was just for now, he'd find a better hiding place later, wile Derek was in the shower and he had a little time

But he just needed somewhere to stash the engagement ring until then

After all, he couldn't have Derek spoiling his biggest Christmas present early now could he?


End file.
